


I Thought I Lost You

by Anal_Bead_Lamp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BAMF Armin Arlert, BAMF Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is obsessed with tea, Eren is the leader of a gang, Eren likes baking, Gangs, Guns, Levi Has A Sweet Tooth, Levi cries a lot, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Reincarnation, Torture, future smut, terrible situations, the special operations squad is evil, this is either going to go well or horribly wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anal_Bead_Lamp/pseuds/Anal_Bead_Lamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his lover, Levi begins to question why he even bothers living. He has no purpose. With that in mind he ends his life. Instead of in the cold embrace of death, he's haphazardly thrown into another time line and into a shitty situation.</p>
<p>Eren has no memories of his previous life. Only knowing that with the constant threat of death in the city of Maria, he has to be the best. One night while studying, he finds another man on death's door that seems to know a little too much about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the repost of my previous fic under the same name. Before, the story just wasn't going as I wanted and it was difficult to update. Hopefully, this time it'll go smoother.

"Sweet dreams, monster." The gun shot rang out through the stands. A short silence followed by Levi's heart wrenching screams of anger and despair. "EREN!" Levi shouted, his throat was raw from the screams before. The crowds of people exploded into cheers. Flowers, seeds and hand fulls of colored powder were thrown in the air. Levi would've taken a step back to admire the beauty of it all, if they weren't celebrating his lover's death. It made his sick. His stomach twisted, the inside of his mouth began to salivate, and with one breath, stomach acid was leaving a burning trail through his throat, in his mouth and on the wooden platform he was standing on. "Disgusting, you should be put down like the monster over there." A military police dog muttered, holding his sleeve to his face to keep from inhaling the fumes of bile. Levi was empty, his strength he had acquired over his thirty-seven years of living was gone. The emotional facade he kept up was crumbling and he wouldn't let these mutts see it. Levi stood up, his stance rigid and mechanic. "Hey where do you think you're going?" One of his guards spoke, his hands resting on his holstered gun. "Back home." Levi answered, his voice cold and as empty as he was. "Don't do anything stupid like the monster, Corporal." The soldier smirked. Levi tightened his fists, blood seeping out of his hold as his nails dug deeper and deeper into his scarred palms. With a short nod Levi was leaving.

Levi arrived home with silent tears running down his pale face. He slammed the door shut before collapsing against it. Levi felt the same sense of abandonment when Isabel and Farlen died rushing through him. His heart was being crushed by the sense of guilt he held. His lungs felt as small as he was while his hands sought after something to grab. To stabilize. To rest. To lean on like he had Eren. He instinctively wrapped his arms around himself, like he had every night before falling in love with Eren. His lungs still couldn't bring in enough air, leaving him light headed and weak. "Please, haven't I suffered enough." He whimpered, his words were weak. His curled up body fell on it's side. Sobs raking through him, stealing every bit of sanity. He shook, he felt exposed, he felt worthless, he felt lonely, he felt like part of him had died. "Eren, I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you." He stumbled over the words as the movie like replay of Eren's death flashed before him. "But I promise I will when we meet again." 

~

Levi laid in bed, his sickly thin form could repulse anyone within a ten foot radius. The muscle he had built up over the years was eaten away by his own body wanting to survive weather his mind wanted to or not. His hair was greasy and over grown, his once so clear undercut now a mess. His gunmetal eyes were bloodshot, no sense of rest or joy in them. He's been like this for years. The only person that kept him from diving into the mess of his thoughts was gone. The only he had left was the few memories they shared. But it seemed they were slowly leaving him as well. The once clear and calming memory of them siting together on top of the wall over looking the sunset was foggy. Levi couldn't remember the last words the brunette had whispered to him before he fell asleep then. He couldn't remember how Eren caressed his cheek with a loving look in his eyes. But he could remember his favorite thing. How the suns setting colors reflected in his turquoise orbs. Painting them golden. How his eyes looked like the world's most precious gems, and to Levi they were. They calmed the every growing guilt in him. Made him feel human once more. But the last time he saw them was years ago. Even then they didn't hold the same light. Only husks of the once breath taking beauty they once held. Instead they were empty with a small amount of regret. What he regretted? Levi would never know. But he would have the remaining forever in the afterlife to think about it.

Levi held the small blade to his deathly thin wrist. The nimble fingers loosely held the metal. Only the need for relief keeping him from dropping it. 'Just a few marks and it will all end, you can do this. You're humanities strongest aren't you?' Levi thought with a dry chuckle. Eren had always used it against him. 'You're humanity's strongest, shouldn't you be able to take care of a cat?' 'You're humanity's strongest, shouldn't you be able to take me home after a heavy night of drinking?' 'You're humanity's strongest, why are you submitting to humanity's hope?' Eren's voice drifted into his thoughts, the raspy boyish tone had changed to smooth, deep voice over the course of five years they had known each other. "Eren, I'm sorry." A pale hand drug the clean metal along the wrist. Blood slowly trickled out. The years of not eating properly caused the blood thicken. Levi pushed harder. The numbing sting of the open air to the cut only teased him with relief. Levi turned the blade and began to cut along his forearm. Digging the tip of the blade deeper and deeper. Till his right arm couldn't move on it's own. Till the blood made holding the blade almost impossible. Till the blade hit bone.

Levi had bitten through his bottom lip, trying to keep the noises from escaping. But as the steel blade cut through the muscle a dying scream escaped. Levi pulled the blade back once more. He gritted his teeth, biting through the bleeding flesh and taking a chunk of lip. Levi let out another pained scream as the blade scratched against his brittle bone. The blood was over flowing, staining his white sheets, soaking into the mattress, and dripping onto the dark wooden floor. Levi's hands fell to their sides, the cotton sucked blood from the cut veins with vigor. Milking them of crimson. Levi's vision was fading, the black spots were taunting, the unbearable pain in his body sapped him of any energy. His mouth fell open, the air stinging the bleeding chunk. Just as Levi felt the pain leave, an ear piercing scream of horror rang out. But of course Levi didn't hear it, only the sound of Eren's joyful laughter was on the mind.

~

Eren sat in his living room at the coffee table with a cup of tea and his med school work. The whole room was sunken in a foot, a wooden step lined the two would be walls to the raised path that separated the different rooms of the house besides the kitchen. The living room floor was made up of large cushions, acting as one large bed or sofa to lay on. In the center of the room there was a large coffee table, the legs were set between the cushions and on the wooden floor beneath. Large sofa's were set into the cushions, making the area to sit on taller than the rest of the floor but not by much, of course the room was loaded with pillows and blankets. The floor cushions were a dark green, the pillows an even darker blue with the blankets being white. The walls were a dark grey with dark brown wooden support beams separating the different panels of grey. It overall gave off a very homey and foreign feel. 

Eren leaned back, his mind going over the different tendons, muscle and bone names. It was all easy to go through, having a good memory served you well on the streets and even better during emergency situations. As Eren finished the list of names and terms he sat back up. His large back made hunching over the short table difficult at times, but he got through it. After all, his family's lives depend on him knowing as much as he can about the human body and how to heal it. They weren't technically his family, but they were as close as one. A tanned hand held the delicate tea cup in one hand as the other wrote notes. Eren took the final sip before finishing a twenty page paper about the systems and detailed writings on how they worked. With a rather tired sigh the male stood up. Eren stepped over to the wooden path and into his kitchen.

It was small, very small, barely seven and half feet long and six feet wide, including the counter, stove and butcher block. The actual foot space was less than five by two feet. The walls were a cold grey with supporting dark wooden beams running up every two feet and one running horizontal in the middle of the wall. The floors were dark wide planks with years of stress on them. The counters were a stainless steel block on one side and a large dark wooden butcher block that also formed a breakfast bar with the mini fridge beneath it. The lower cabinets were dark grey with slim stainless steel fixtures. The stove was next to the wall and the counter. Half foot tall sheets of stainless steel were pinned to the walls to protect against splatters of grease. The sink was made with the same stainless steel as the counter and nearly half a foot deep. A shelf with no back was hung from the ceiling against the window, letting the moon light through. A pair of hooks were hung on the wall adjacent to the window and just above the sink. The last shelf was hung on the wall in the foot space. Filled with spices from only local areas. A small, mid thigh height, shelf on wheels was pushed against the wall right below the spice shelf. A rice cooker and blender sat on the top, hand towels right below and on the bottom shelf had two fabric baskets with metal frames filled with rags for washing. The shelf that hung against the window held small teapots, teacups, small bowls, small containers of baking ingredients, a few small potted plants and different utensils hung from small hooks. The hooks on the wall held two pots. The kitchen overall was busy, tight and homey. 

The male easily made his new cup of tea. The warmth of the teacup comforted him as he took a cautious sip. The hot tea burnt his mouth but he made no move to stop drinking. The mixing flavors calmed his ever on guard nerves. The night seemed off. Like something was going to happen. Was it going to be good? He didn't know. But had to be prepared. A belt of throwing knives was strapped to his left thigh. His mix matched eyes were focused on his tea, but his ears were picking up every little creak and thud. The sudden gasping of breath caused Eren to instinctively throw a knife. Small black blade with golden carving inlays flew through the air silently before hitting it's target. "Aw fuck!" A dry voice, nearly having sandpaper grittiness to it, coughed out. Eren snuck around in the shadows of his dim home. The lack of lighting inside and the dark outside made hiding his figure easy. His breath was silent along with his foot steps. After years of sneaking about, Eren had picked up the ability to completely hide himself.

The figure was partially laying on the raised hallway, his lower half was laid carelessly across his office nook floor. Eren entered the small room with a glint in his eye. How had this male appeared in his home? How had Eren not heard his footsteps outside in the brush? Eren knew this male had the ability to enter his home without him knowing, and that was no easy feet. The male was merely laying on the step catching his breath. His mumblings were random, questions about death, where he was, and where the lights were. Eren, quickly as light, grabbed the male's hair and pulled. The male nearly screamed, at the scare or pain? Eren didn't know, nor did he care. "Gang. Name. Number. Chipped. Go." Eren growled into the man's ear. "None. Levi. What the fuck?" 'Levi' huffed. His throat was obviously dry. And not that Eren pain attention to force it took to hold 'Levi', but this man was severely undernourished. Eren drug the man into the light. 'Levi' held onto his wrist trying to weaken the pain. "Stop! Okay what the fuck is going on?" His voice went in and out. Eren's brows creased at the sight before him. 

Maybe the reason he didn't hear the man's footsteps, were because he floated in with the wind? Levi was short, dying of starvation, pale, bones poking out with only thin layers of skin covering them, and most likely on death's door. There was no muscle nor fat. His body was barely covered by a pair of over sized pajama pants and a shirt with a string pulling the small slit at the top together. Eren's hand went loose. Levi fell to the floor with a mantra of swears. "Fuck you." Levi spat, weakly pulling himself away. As he did that Eren could see how thin he truly was. He could lightly see the outlines of his intestines. He almost impressed. Eren squatted down, a smirk playing at his lips. "How's the diet going?" He chuckled, the deep baritone voice was familiar to Levi. He his shot up. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Eren?" He whispered breathlessly. Like if he spoke too loud the illusion before him would disappear. 

Eren narrowed his eyes at the male. His glare sent fearful shivers down his spine. "I'm sorry, but I'm Rouge. Captain of the Survey Corps, leader of the Titans, and the one who's going to send you through hell. Where did you get that name from?" Eren had stepped towards the male, his tall figure looming over the other. Levi's mind raced. He had to come up with something fast, or this 'Eren' would more than likely kill him with no hesitation. His vision began to spot, breathing became difficult and his body no longer moved. With an inaudible whisper that Eren couldn't quite catch, Levi slumped to the side, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up and Eren asks questions

Levi woke up feeling like he was laying on a cloud. His pale hands gripped at the sheets.

' _Silk?_ '

Levi had only felt silk once in his life, and it was so long ago he had forgotten the feeling of it. The pillow case felt like heaven against his cheek. While the blankets felt amazingly heavy on his small body.

Levi forced himself to sit up, readying to take in the rest of the room. The walls were painted a soft gray blue with white wainscoting coming up four feet. The floors, from what Levi could see, were light wood with a large shaggy rug covering most of the floor space.

The room itself was shaped like a rectangle with a nook next to the door. The furniture was placed with just enough room to walk around the bed completely. The large queen sized mattress was pushed against the wall with two glass nightstands, both holding lamps and various decorations on them. A dresser was pushed into the corner with a tall free standing mirror angled just right next to it. To the right of Levi, where the door and nook is, was a large curvy chair with a small side table and lamp.

Blankets were thrown over the back of it along with the right end corner of the bed. The covers had a pastel blue, yellow, and gray floral pattern, along with the chair.

It was all soft and reminded Levi of the fancy rooms he would stay in while in the Capital.

Levi cringed, finally feeling the disgusting feeling in his mouth. He had usually just ignored the taste, finding it easier to just disassociate than take care of himself after a while, but it tasted like vomit.

Levi also noticed the fresh and expertly placed gauze and bandages on his body. The pressure felt nice on the cuts and bruises.

Soft knocks made the male jump.

"Y- yes?"

Levi's voice was like sandpaper rubbing against more sandpaper. His throat was like shattered glass and he nearly gagged at the stench of his own breath.

"I'm coming in."

The deep voice which was threatening him last time sounded so soft. Levi didn't remember what the man looked like, only the voice.

Eren opened the door with his shoulder, walking in with a tray of food and a glass of water in his hands.

Levi's mouth and throat dried up. He couldn't force out words at this point, much less breath. His hands shook in his lap, taking in the sight of his dead lover being very much alive.

"Since I know your stomach won't be able to handle much, I only made you some soup and a glass of water."

Eren placed the breakfast-in-bed tray over Levi's extended legs before sitting in the chair to his right.

Levi swallowed the lump in his throat. His mind raced. Screaming it was a dream, but the pain he felt was real. The steam rising from the soup was real. The condensation on the outside of the glass of real.

It was real.

And Levi couldn't believe it.

Levi slowly began eating. Sighing in relief as the desert you could call his throat was soothed. Eren watched with narrowed and calculating eyes.

Levi finished off the soup relatively quickly and began drinking the water, taking it slowly to not upset his stomach.

"What's your name?"

Levi flinched at the sudden voice but answered.

"L- Levi Acker- Ackerman."

' _Same as Mikasa_.'

His eyes narrowed further, glaring at Levi. The raven felt his very soul being judged. He folded in on himself as Eren took in his shaky hands.

"Where are you from?"

' _I'm going to regret this_."

"The underground?"

Eren's eyes widened, a smirk forming on his lips.

"We're all from the underground, I'm talking what part of it."

"S- sorry, I'm not good with directions. I'm not sure."

Levi felt like a fool for lying. It was obvious Eren could tell when someone was lying, shitty liar or not. A deep chuckle vibrated from Eren's throat.

"Bullshit, are you from the north, south, east, or west? It's not difficult."

Levi clenched his fists.

' _Fuck it, I'm winging it_.'

"North."

Eren smirk didn't fall, only grew.

"So you're one of Dok's eh? What's he doing where one of his dogs can escape this far down?"

Eren rested his head on his fist, now grinning at the terrifyed Levi.

"D- Dogs?"

He whimpered, he knew what 'bitches' were back in his underground days. But dogs here might not be the same, hopefully.

"Oh please, if you're from the north you should know about Dok and his ring of dogs. Unless you lied to me."

Eren's eyes narrowed, his cold glare returning.

' _If I continue with the lie I'm from here, he'll figure out I'm not from my lack of knowledge of the place. Just get out of future trouble Levi_.'

"Fine, I'm from above."

Levi hoped Eren believed his lie. Or else he would have a lot more to worry about.

"Don't make lying a habit. Give me some basic information, don't lie or you'll be sleeping on the streets."

Eren wolfishly grinned as he leaned back. His phone was in his hand, his thumbs ready to type out what Levi answered. The raven narrowed his eyes at the device, questioning what it could possibly be. Eren glanced back at the ex-corporal, his mix matched eyes narrowed in a harsh glare. Levi instinctively looked away, his gaze catching his own in the mirror.

His eyes widened to comical sizes as he took in his form. Not only did he look worse than he ever has, but he was far younger than what he should be. His usual small thin eyes looked large compared to his face. Just like Jaeger's back in the day. His hair fell to his shoulders, matted and begging to be cut. His skin could almost blend in with the pure white sheets. The only time Levi ever looked like this was back before Kenny.

"What do you want to know?"

Levi stared at his fiddling hands. The decorative hem on the comforter was between his fingers as he tried to make sense of the situation. Eren sighed, his posture giving away his annoyance.

"Age, weight, height, relatives, possible enemies, talents, shit like that."

Levi took a deep breath, hopefully years of lying will serve him well against this 'human lie detector.'

"Seventeen, I don't know, around four eleven, none that I know of, an old priest up above, I can use a knife pretty well, I guess. That's about it."

Levi swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at Eren. He was doing something with the device in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

Levi asked in a soft voice, wanting to minimize the damage if possible. Eren looked back up, his fingers not stopping their movement.

"Sending a message to someone. Are you tired?"

Levi was taken back by the sudden question of his well-being. Only a few minutes ago, Eren was talking and treating him like a piece of trash, stuck to the underside of his shoe.

"Uh, not really."

"Can you read?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can fucking read."

Levi snapped before he knew what left his mouth. Eren smirked at his snarky personality, but didn't say anything till Levi followed up with a meek apology.

He hummed as he left the room, returning a few moments later with a few novels in his arms. Levi quirked a brow as Eren placed in the a single stack on the nightstand. It stood almost two feet tall, each book a good inch thick.

"It's a novel series one of my friends started a while back. It gets pretty deep and gory, but it's a good read."

Eren handed the first book to Levi. The cover was a simple dark green with the wings of freedom printed on it. The words, "To You, 2000 Years In The Future."

"Read them till you fall asleep, stay in here. If you need something you can step into the hall."

Eren turned to leave but Levi's weak hold on the edge of his dark green sweater.

"Uh, thank you."

Levi brought his hands to his chest, holding the book against him. Eren let a small smile slip before correcting the mistake. Instead, he brought his hand up and ruffled Levi's hair. The cringe from the feeling didn't go unnoticed by Levi, but he felt appreciation for the gesture none the less.

"Tomorrow, I'm cutting your hair."

"Goodnight to you too."

Eren didn't turn to face him as he stepped out. Levi listened as the door clicked and Eren's footsteps faded. He leaned against the pillows behind him, a dreamy sigh leaving his lips.

"I'm fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six months later and I finally completed chapter two..... what the fuck is wrong with me? I know I have seventy other fics I'm working on, but I should also focus on the ones I've posted. But do I do that? No, of course not. Because I'm a mess who legit cried over the beauty of "5 cm per second" ( I highly recommend it ) Anyway, hopefully this fic will get back on track, but who knows?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang talk about some things, Levi is a precious child, and I have no idea what Eren is doing

"Hey Armin, have you heard from Eren lately?"

Mikasa asked leaning further back on her chair. The back two legs supported her weight as she tossed singular grapes in the air and caught them in her mouth. Armin rolled his eyes at her antics, his fingers never slowing as he typed out his past memories.

"I got a text saying he was fine, but I think something happened."

"Oh?"

Mikasa sat up, her attention completely on the blonde male now. He finished his sentence and saved the chapter. Closing the laptop, he turned to face his female companion. 

"I'm not sure, but I think he found another one of us. Though I'm not sure who it could be. We're all here."

Armin cupped his hands around the teacup filled with a dark purple liquid. Mikasa hummed, her mind thinking over those who they haven't seen yet.

"It could be one of they squad leaders, maybe the commander? Or even shorty."

Armin bit his lip at the thought, it could be. Most likely as well. But it also brought up more questions. 

What does Levi look like now?

How did he die?

Does he remember?

How has Eren treated him so far?

Did he bring anyone with him?

Did he reveal the carefully kept secret of twenty plus years? 

"Hey babe." 

Annie pulled Armin from his thoughts. The blonde female approached Mikasa, a gentle smile on her lips as she leaned down and gave the ravenette a chaste kiss.

"Could you two not be so gay near me?"

Armin chuckled. The two female laughing along.

"Shut it coconut. How's the next plan coming along?"

Annie asked sitting in Mikasa lap, her hands finding the grapes in seconds. Armin rolled his baby blue eyes and opened up his laptop once again.

"I got the basics down. And if we're going to be completely honest, is probably enough, but you know; details."

Armin smiled, his second personality hidden within the blue depths of his eyes shining through. 

"I got the pin, the cameras, and the various guards all figured out. I only have to put it all together and send it out to the team, but I still need Eren's approval of it. So we're waiting for him to come back from the north."

"Doesn't Jaeger hate the north?"

Jean questioned, walking in and collapsing in a chair with them. A loud yawn left his mouth as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

"Yeah, reminds him of some stuff. How was patrol last night with Marco? I noticed him limping to the fridge earlier."

Armin smirked at the dark blush painting Jean's cheekbones and ears. He suddenly sat up straight and looked like Shadis was yelling at him all over again.

"I did not have sexual relations with that man!"

"Nice Bill Clinton quote, too late he's been dead for centuries."

"Yeah Kirstein, it's 2867. Get with the times. He was relevant back in the fucking 1900's."

Annie laughed loudly, Mikasa shut her up with a grape in the mouth and a kiss to the cheek.

"Whatever, when's Jaeger getting back? I want to shoot something."

"Soon, he still has to meet with Nile Cock."

"Hehe, 'Cock' because his last name is 'Dok.' Good one."

"Shut it, Kirstein."

-

Levi read through the books with extreme interest. He was halfway through the first book and he knew it was of his past life from another person perspective. One of the brats involved in the fall.

It wasn't Jaeger. Mikasa? Maybe. But Armin was a more sure answer. He was more of an intellect than the others, but Levi wasn't sure how he was now.

Levi knew Eren was still awake because of the soft noise in the kitchen and the light coming in from under his door. With a sigh, Levi grabbed a fallen flower petal from the nightstand and placed it near the top of the page, just enough poking out to be visible, but inside enough to not fall out. 

He slowly sat back up and swung his legs out from under the covers. The cold air stung his skin and made he want to forget his needs, but he needed something to drink and possibly a bathroom break. 

His feet finally reached the floor. He thanked Jaeger's name a thousand times for the rug as he shambled towards the door. Walking hurt in more than one way, but man did it feel amazing to somewhat be able to do something on your own.

He propped himself against the door frame as he opened the door. The hall was dimly lit with the light from the living room. He leaned forward and looked down both ends. To his right, the hall went further down with a few more doors, to his left, the main area of the house. 

"E- Eren?"

Levi realized his mistake when Eren's glare met his gaze. The brunet stepped closer to Levi, his towering form sent shivers of fear and excitement down his spine as. 

"I have no idea how you got my name, but I really don't give a shit right now. What do you need?"

Levi swallowed the lump in his throat. His fingers fiddled with each other behind his back as he stared nervously at Eren's shirt.

"S- Something to drink, and I need to use the bathroom."

Eren sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Next door down. I'm making tea, you can join me in the living room when you're done."

Eren began walking away, Levi following his directions to the bathroom.

"Oh, and fucking wash your god damn hands."

Eren smiled sickeningly sweet. Levi only smirked.

"Yes, Heicho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who covered their face in minion tattoos despite having testing tomorrow?
> 
> You're right, this guy.
> 
> No wonder I'm the family disappointment.
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and leaving a kudo ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a slut for tea, Levi is a bab who finally takes a frick fracklin bath

Eren paused as those words rang through his mind.

What do they mean?

Why did Levi say them?

Why do they have this effect on him?

Why is he over thinking it?

With a shake of his head, Eren stepped into his kitchen. He grabbed a small tin box from the shelf next to two tea cups. Eren grabbed his kettle and filled it with water, the gentle sound of the running tap and light rain outside calmed his nerves.

He shut the water off and placed it on the back right burner. He lit the flame and got the teapot ready.

"One for each person, and another for flavor."

Eren remember those words by heart. He always preferred tea to the usual alcoholic drink or sugary soda. Though with the driving cost of his usual tea leaves, Eren thought about switching to something else.

He waited for the kettle to scream before pouring the hot water into the tea pot. The wire net placed inside kept the various tea flavors together. He grabbed the small ceramic container of sugar and the small teaspoon hanging next to it. Eren didn't like sugar in his tea, but Levi seemed to be kind to like it.

He watched two teaspoons of sugar melt into the hot water. He grabbed the now much heavier teapot, two teacups, and a box of teacakes before walking into his living room.

' _Levi's taking a long time_.'

Eren didn't think about it long as he set up the placements. He placed the hot teapot on a large cork coaster, the two cups near where he expected Levi and himself to sit, and the box of teacakes to the side.

' _I'd rather not have rings on my table, fuck you Jean_.'

Eren entered his kitchen and grabbed napkins and two saucers. Whether Levi would use it as one or as a small plate for his cakes, Eren didn't personally care. He placed the cup on the saucer directly in front of him with the napkin to the side. His own set up being the same.

He found his place within the textbook and continued his studies, waiting for Levi.

-

The raven stared at the tub for a moment. He was already done pissing, and he had washed his hands, but his body felt disgusting.

Would Eren mind if he bathed?

"Let's hope not."

Levi filled the bath half way, it surprisingly filled quickly and stayed warm. He stripped off the soft pajamas like clothes he had on and slowly lowered his body into the hot water.

He looked around at the various soaps, reading the labels despite not knowing what any of it meant.

'" _Coconut conditioner. Leaves your hair soft to the touch, used only after shampoo."  Eren doesn't seem like the kind to use this stuff._ '

Levi found the same kind of shampoo, whatever that meant. He moved his hands to the top of the bottle, realizing there was some sort clear film keeping the bottle shut. Gritting his teeth, he used his jagged nails to get it open. Once the film was set on floor near the claw foot of the tub, Levi squeezed some into his hands.

He smeared it between his hands, watching as bubbles formed. He hesitantly rubbed the goop into his hair. The hot water and gentle scent of 'coconut' relaxed the stress in his muscles.

He lathered his hair, rubbing the soap further into his hair. It felt amazing. After a few minutes he rinsed the soap out and reached for the conditioner. He removed the plastic film and did the same as he did with the shampoo.

He rinsed his hair and relished in the feeling of his hair slipping through his finger with ease. He grabbed a bottle of body wash and scrubbed himself down till his skin was raw. He submerged himself under the water. Levi sat back up and reached blindly for the towel hanging on a bar on the side of the shower stall. He dried his face and stood up, wrapping it around his body. The warm air was nice on his skin, but it would never live up to the hot water.

He pulled the plug on the tub and watched the foggy water drain away. He pat dried his body down, careful to not hurt his fragile body. Once he was dry, he wrapped the towel around his hair and turned around to see his clothes damp and dirty on the ground.

"Shit."

-

Eren looked up from his studies to Levi wearing a much too large robe and a towel on his head, peeking around the corner.

"Uh, I'm really sorry. But I couldn't stand it, so I took a bath and now I don't have clothes. So uh, can I borrow some?"

Levi stared at his feet, waiting for Eren's reply. The brunet stood up and popped his back in the same motion.

"I figured you would want a bath sooner or later. Didn't realize you were that dirty."

Eren walked pasted Levi's form and into the furthest door. Levi only stood next to the bathroom door, not daring to enter any other room than what Eren's given permission. Eren stepped out with folded clothes in hand.

"Here, they'll be oversized for sure, but that's what you get for being so fucking tiny."

"I'm not tiny, you're just a fucking giant."

Levi snapped back, stepping into the bathroom before he could hear Eren chuckle to himself. He quickly changed into the provided clothes. Only now did he really notice the difference in size. The legs of the pants went way passed his feet, and his sweater was more of a knee length dress than a sweater. He rolled up the legs then the sleeves of the sweater then walked out.

He found his way back to the living room with Eren.

"I made tea, have some."

Eren poured Levi a cup then himself and got back to work before Levi could say anything. The raven sat down in the strange living room and gazed into the teacup.

Eren watched Levi take in his surroundings out of the corner of his eye. The small raven looked adorable in Eren's clothes, staring at everything with wide innocent eyes.

"What kind of tea is this?"

"It's a special blend of mine."

"Oh."

Levi hesitantly picked up the cup like he usually did, not noticing the strange change in Eren's eyes. He took a cautious sip of the tea. The varying flavor of fruits and herbs danced on Levi's tongue. The sweetness of the sugar played to Levi's sweet tooth.

"I like it."

"Good."

Eren picked up the cup in the same manner he did. Levi watched with even wider eyes as he sipped, the brunet looked completely comfortable with holding it. Like he'd been doing it for years.

"How long have you been holding your cups like that?"

Levi asked cautiously, nibbling on the teacake. Eren looked up from his book and set the cup back on the saucer. A pondering look came over him as he tried to think back.

"I guess I've always done it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have eaten two pounds of macaroni & cheese before forcing myself to write this.
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and leaving a kudo ❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty domestic fluff chapter, but they're on their way to meet Nile Dok now

Levi stirred in his sleep. The warmth from his pillow felt amazing on his usually cold skin. He nuzzled his face into the firm pillow with a mute groan. The soft rise and fall of it lulled him back to sleep before reality slammed into him. His eyes shot open, taking in the form of Eren's, thankfully, clothed chest. The brunet glanced down from his phone to look at Levi. The raven froze, a spike of fear holding him in place.

"Good to see you're awake. I have a meeting in a few hours, would you rather come along or stay here?"

Eren stared at Levi, waiting for his answer. Levi fumbled for words.

Why would Eren trust him to come along to a meeting?

What would this 'meeting' entail?

"Uh, are you sure you want me to come?"

Levi managed to keep eye contact as Eren mulled over his own thoughts. He locked his phone and placed it on the nightstand in one movement.

"Honestly, you're probably going to get in the way-"

"Thanks."

"I wasn't finished. But I know if you're going to accompany me back to the south, you'll need to stick by my side for the whole stay here. It depends if you want to live and see the wonderful things going on down here, or if you want to stay here and probably die."

"Hmm, let me think. I think I might just go with the choice of living."

Levi spoke sarcastically. Eren smirked at his sass.

"Good choice. Now get up, we have to leave in an hour."

Levi followed without question. Though he did blush heavily when he untangled himself from Eren, they managed to separate just fine.

"Take a shower, I have some things to prepare. You can borrow some more of my clothes too."

Eren walked out, leaving Levi alone in another bedroom.

' _Things to prepare? What the hell?_ '

The bedroom he stood in now was obviously different from the other one. It was much more dark and warm. Dark browns, greens, and blues made a warm and 'forest' feeling. The bed was much larger than the other one. Probably to fit Eren's tall form, Levi guessed.

He quickly gathered his thoughts and exited the room to the bathroom. With Levi's mind less focused on if Eren would murder him or not, Levi took to the bathroom.

It was relatively small and stark contrast to the earthy tones in the other parts of the house. It was all modern. The only colors were the subtle accents of color in the towels, mats, and single painting. The walls, a soft grey, the floors, a dark large tile with clean white grout between them. The shower stood next to the tub, it reached the ceiling with it's metal frame and frosted glass walls. The tub consisted of clean white porcelain and dark black fixtures, matching the sink completely. The toilet was tucked off in a small room to the right, the sliding door hiding it from plain view when you step in.

Levi hummed to himself as he stripped off his clothing and got ready to take a shower. He slid open the glass door, taking in the stone floor and walls. He reached for the facet, turning it till he was sure it would be hot. He waited for the water to fall and heat before stepping in.

-

Eren stood in the kitchen, his tall form looming over the stove as he prepared breakfast. The sizzle of the bacon was the only noise except the soft sound of running water. Placing the bacon on a plate lined with paper towels, Eren cracked two eggs into the pan and watched as the egg bubbled and cooked in the bacon fat. He flipped the two eggs and waited for a minute. If Levi didn't like over medium eggs, then he wouldn't eat. A simple rule in the underground.

He seasoned them with salt and pepper before placing them on two separate plates. He placed a single piece of toast next to each and piled a few pieces of bacon on last. He placed the sizzling hot pan on a cold burner, waiting for it to cool down before cleaning it, and began cleaning his other dishes.

Once the various utensils were clean and set in the drying rack, Eren grabbed the two plates and approached the small dinning room.

The room was sunken down like the other rooms. The bench wrapped around the three walls, thick dark green cushions held in place with various hooks and loops. He placed two forks next to the plates and began making tea.

-

Levi stood in Eren's room, staring at his open dresser drawers. Yesterday, he had gone without underwear, but the loose feeling was bothering him. But what would Eren think? Levi blushed just looking at the various articles of clothing, wearing them would be torture. With a quick motion, he grabbed the top one and got dressed before he could regret his decision. He grabbed a pair of cuffed sweat pants and pulled them up. They reach far past his knees, almost to his ankles. He then grabbed a dark grey sweater and hoped it would at least stay on his shoulders.

He was wrong.

With an annoyed huff, he closed the various drawers and exited the room. He walked down the hall, entering the main room. His light blue eyes found Eren's form in the kitchen first. The mouth watering scent of breakfast entered his nose.

"We need to get your some of your own clothes, Jesus."

Eren said taking in Levi's appearance. The small teen was practically swimming in Eren's clothes. Levi pouted slightly, looking at his hands which were covered by the thick sweater sleeves.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I fit these just fine. It's seriously creepy how similar our sizes are."

Levi spoke with a straight face as he shuffled into the dinning room, and found his seat. Eren rolled eyes, grabbing the tea and joining Levi. The brunet watched Levi with an amused gaze. The smaller male was staring at his breakfast like it was the first meal he's eaten in years.

"Are you going to continue to stare at it? Or are you going to eat?"

Eren questioned with a single risen brow. Levi flushed before picking up his fork. His hand shook slightly as he cut a piece of the egg and began to eat. Levi held in the moan as he tasted something salty for the first time in years. Eren smirked as Levi shoveled the food into his mouth.

"I take it you're done with dieting?"

Eren took a sip of his tea, looking at Levi through his eye lashes. The raven looked up at him, remembering the first night he was here.

"I didn't purposely starve myself in the first place, so there wasn't a diet to be done with."

Levi furrowed his brows, thinking back to the seven years he spent alone. Eren rolled his eyes and finally began eating. They finished their meals, Eren taking them to the kitchen where he washed and dried the pates before putting them away.

"Brush your fucking teeth, we're leaving in ten minutes."

Eren ordered Levi. The raven nodded, standing up. The world went spinning and he immediately felt so something to stabilize himself on.

"Careful."

Levi nodded at word, his head still hazy as he shuffled down the hall and to the bathroom. Eren watched as he entered the bathroom and exited two minutes later.

"Find a pair of shoes that fit you, I'll be back."

Levi nodded at the orders, following them as Eren disappeared down the hall. The raven tried on a few different pairs of shoes held near the door. The only pair that fit him was a pair of clean white sneakers.

He stood up, slower this time, and came face to chest with Eren.

"Hope you don't mind a hike. It's about a fifteen minute walk there."

Past Levi didn't mind a walk, or a run, but he hasn't walked more than a few feet in the past seven years. Instead of voicing his worries, he simply nodded and stepped out with Eren. The loud sound of rain pelting the floor drowned out the sound of surprised yelp.

"Try to not touch this water, it's run off from above. Full of shit and dirt."

Eren pulled out an umbrella, extending it as he spoke. Levi looked up at the roof of the underground. Though it wa mostly pitch black, it was speckled with bright spots, like a night sky.

"So how does the real sky look?"

Eren spoke softly, his tone almost giving away his embarrassment. Levi glanced up at the male, his cheeks were lightly dusted with pink, his ears turned near complete pink.

"Depends on if you mean the night or day. The night sky looks a lot like this, but there can be purple, blues, and other colors where the black is. Along with a lot more stars."

Levi remembered the time Eren had sat him down with Armin's old book about the outside world. Explaining everything they knew about the lakes of fire, fields of white, and so on. Him describing the simple thing such as the sky was brought back the memories of Eren going on and on till after curfew.

"The day looks like giant blanket of blue. A really light blue. There are clouds that sometimes rain. They're usually white and fluffy looking. But when it's about to rain they're grey."

Eren, although he put on the indifferent facade, was interested. He had been on the surface once. But that adventure ended quickly when he was kidnapped. Eren purged the memory from his thoughts and focused back on Levi.

"My favorite thing about the sky is the sunrise. It's so pretty, I can't describe it."

Levi looked up at the brunet, his attention not on keeping his legs moving. Eren met his gaze, his bright green eyes shone with the usual emotion of determination. Levi's lung froze. In that moment, Eren looked so much like _Eren_. Young, dumb, determined, and oh so innocent. Levi tripped trying to catch up. His thin legs giving out and hands held out to catch his fall.

Eren quickly grabbed Levi's middle with his right arm. Levi felt heavier than the first night, but that didn't change the fact he was too thin.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you."

Eren spoke after a few moments. Levi stared at the man's large back. Eren crouched down slightly, letting Levi hesitantly climb onto him.

"Hold the umbrella."

Levi did as he was told, holding the umbrella as Eren held his legs around his waist. The brunet carried on, his pace not slowing. Levi rested his chin on Eren's shoulder, the rich scent of Eren didn't seem to change from before. It comforted him as they neared the dim and disgusting main northern city.

His eyes felt heavy. The umbrella leaned against Eren's chest as Levi's grip went slack. Eren sighed, adjusting the hold on Levi and the umbrella.

"Eren, do you re.... resent me?"

Levi breathed against Eren's neck. The words soft whispers and sleep weaved between them. Eren paused, those words reminding him of something but not a clear memory.

He grit his teeth, growling to himself at the thought of something possibly important slipping his mind. He tightened his hold, making sure Levi was comfortable, and picked up his pace.

He still has a meeting with the devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I skipped a day but I can't remember, which is probably not a good sign. But here's chapter 5, and I hope it's some what good???


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yo-You're a madman!"
> 
> "Perhaps I am."

Nile leaned into the plush red cushions. The thick feather filled seats reeked of smoke and alcohol, but so did everyone in the room. His thin brown eyes drifted around the room, boredom weighing out the need to be professional for the Southern King.

A deep sigh left his lips as he went over his usual meeting room. Dark wooden floors, dingy walls, dark red curtains and sofas, candle sconce lights, and the ever present haze of cigar and cigarette smoke. Nile was sure the walls were the color of light coffee in the beginning, but the years of smoke has turned them near brown.

"Sir, they're here."

"They're?"

Nile sat up, retaking his relaxed but in charge position. His arm slung over the backing of the sofa and his right leg on the coffee table where his glass and cigar rested.

"Send them in."

The man near the door nodded at the order. His grip tightened on the weapon in his arms as he opened the large door to the hall and spoke to those outside. Though his voice was muffled, Nile knew he was inquiring about the multiple people and ordering a search of them.

"Nile, I swear to that shit stain you call a mustache, if you don't call off your goon, this building will see tomorrow in ashes."

Eren's monotone voice called from the hall. Nile knew Eren always had a short temper, years of dealing with him as he grew up, and the memory of him before, showed him in more ways than one,

"Gabe, let them in."

Gabe stepped back in, two in tow. Eren whispered to the male, female?, beside him. Ordering them to keep their mouth shut and just sit there. Nile took in the form of the unknown person. The clothes were much too large for them, their body limping instead of walking, and skin too pale even for those in the underground.

"Who's this?"

Eren glanced up at Nile as he and the raven sat down.

"Levi, he's staying with me for a while. Keep your hands to yourself."

Levi curled in on himself as Nile's gaze raked over his body. Taking in the exposed collar bone and pale neck.

' _Levi Ackerman, huh? How fitting, I wouldn't mind bringing you back down a few notches~_ '

"Oh? Do you think that low of me, Jaeger?"

Eren sneered, leaning back on the red sofa, crossing his legs ankle-over-knee.

"I know what's happened in this shit hole you call a base. I can hear a couple of them going to town above. I'm not here to talk about him, you need to get your fucking guards out of the south."

Nile grabbed his glass, smirking behind the cover of carved glass and whiskey.

"I have no idea what you mean. I haven't sent any of my men down there. It's dirty~"

Nile sipped at the strong alcohol with a smug grin. Eren's sudden drop in tone sent a shiver down his spine.

"You know, I haven't shown Levi exactly what goes down at these meetings usually. I think it's best he learns from a couple of experienced kings."

Nile looked up, his gaze meeting the glint of a recently sharpened blade. Levi watched from the corner of the couch with wide eyes. Though the spark of amusement was there, fear clouded his silver blue eyes.

' _Levi's certainly changed~_ '

"Eren, I lent a few to the west. Who knows what they did with them."

"I haven't quite gotten an in depth study of the spine. I wonder if it can come out in a single strip?"

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't take kindly to those who suspect me of lying. If you don't remember the last time we have a little encounter."

Eren met Nile's eyes. His gold eyes glinting in the low candle light. He twirled the knife in his fingers, enjoying in the cold metal against his warm flesh.

"Oh yes, you lost your leg-"

"And you, your eye."

Nile bit in. His glare focusing on that damned gold eye. Nile _despised_ it.

"But I still have mine, you however can't walk without a cane."

Eren full on smiled at Nile. The older brunet scowled. His prosthetic right leg thumped against the ground as he rose to his feet, or foot.

"I told you once, and I'm telling you only one more time. I didn't fucking send my men to your shit land. I don't need it!"

Nile's breathing was heavy and labored. Rage flowed through his veins as he stared Eren down. The tanned man didn't even look like he heard the man.

"Then tell me why the west needs your men. We all know that they're pretty pathetic when it comes to skill."

Nile grabbed his glass and finished it off. The burning liquid felt nice going down. Almost as if it took the anger with it.

"All I know, is that the bastard Kenny wants to strengthen his army. I got a shit ton of dogs for them."

Eren and Levi tensed at the name Kenny. Eren grit his teeth, a swear leaving his lips as he slammed the tip of the blade into the coffee table.

"Fuck! God damn it Nile. Everyone knows Kenny is a fucking greedy bastard. Because of you, the east could become a war zone. The south will be over thrown, and your precious little nest here in the north will be in ashes. Do you fucking remember when Kenny kidnapped your stupid ass-"

"Don't you dare bring her into this, you two eyed freak! If your fantastic father didn't run off, then Kenny wouldn't have gone off the chain!"

"Kenny didn't go bat shit because of Grisha. He was already planning that invasion! He planned her death! How could you fucking lend him the power to take over again?"

Eren and Nile were both standing. Their bodies leaning close as rage fueled their voices. Eren's fists were clenched tightly, drops of bloody seeping out. Nile was in obvious pain. The pressure on his lost limb sending waves of agony through him.

"E- Eren?"

"Not now, Levi."

Levi flinched back. Eren and Nile continued to shout at each other till Nile ordered them to leave.

"Like hell you're getting out this!"

Eren threw a punch. His fist hitting Nile in his back lower jaw. Levi could hear the snap from his seat on the couch. Eren immediately found himself, including Levi, surrounded by armed guards and pissed Nile Dok.

"Levi, this is-"

Levi had already grabbed the knife stabbed into the table. His thin fragile arms running only on adrenaline. Nile stared wide eyed, his sentence dead on his lips. Eren watched with an impressed smirk as Levi took care of three guards. His small body held obvious experience, though he would need to build up strength to survive in the underground.

Eren grabbed the hidden pistol on his hip and fired six shots. Each in the chest, neck, or head, of those surrounding him. Nile stared wide eyed at the pair. Eren slowly stepped around the coffee table, stomping on the wooden leg. The wood shattered to splinters, rendering Nile near motionless. Eren kneeled next to him, his hand grabbing the cap on his missing leg.

"The normal human body has two hundred and six bones in their body, excluding teeth. You however, only have two hundred and five."

"W- Wha?"

"You still have quite a few bones left."

Eren popped the cap off, the crude stitching keeping the pulled skin together looked like death. Thick black gunk stained Nile's stitching. Eren grimaced at the sight, Levi however seemed to hold back vomit at the smell. The brunet pulled a knife from his back, tracing along the lines. Nile cried out in misery. Eren pulled his hand back, a sinister grin showing as he rammed the blade into Nile's leg.

Nile couldn't hear his own screech. His senses over taken by pain. Eren nodded to himself as he felt the knife penetrate the bone, most likely splitting it.

"Yo- You're a madman!"

Nile shouted, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and agony. Eren hummed in response. He plucked the handkerchief from Nile's breast pocket. Leaving the knife in his leg as he wiped the blood and infected skin from his fist.

"Perhaps I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person, I played Hustle Cat instead of writing and doing any school work so not only am I behind on updating, but I'm so far behind in school. I also have a research paper that I have no idea what to do on, I have a major exam next week and I'm so stressed that I don't even feel stressed. Like wow, this is great, please kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to contact me my tumblr is: anal-bead-lamp.tumblr.com  
> Send me an au you would like to read, send me headcannons you want to see or just tell me whatever. I'll always respond the day of or the next day.


End file.
